Chapter 322
Siblings (兄妹, Kyōdai) is the 322nd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Silva and Killua are making their way to Alluka's room. Silva enters several passwords to open several doors. Killua asks him who made the last wish, and this happens to be Milluki. He wished for a PC that is currently the latest model. The young Zoldyck thinks he will be fine but he's still unsure if his sister is being manipulated by Illumi. Before entering the room, Silva wants to hear from Killua the rules about Alluka's ability. In a flashback, Alluka is seen as a little kid who asks to be carried by her butler Mitsuba. She follows her orders and she asks to climb up the stairs next. After that, she finally asks to play upsy-daisy and the butler follows. Mitsuba is shocked to see Alluka having a pitch-black eyes and mouth, as she has unknowingly activated Alluka's wish-granting ability. Mitsuba asks for help, but Killua assures her that everything is fine and asks Alluka to play upsy-daisy with him. Then Alluka looks normal again and Killua asks the butler to keep it a secret, but she had already told Kikyo about it. Kikyo asks Killua about Alluka's three "pesterings". Silva listens from behind while Killua explains everything he knows. Kikyo tries to experiment with Alluka's ability and orders Mitsuba to decline all of Alluka's "pesterings". Alluka asks Mitsuba to carry her, to which she declines. She asks her to hold her hand, but she refuses again. She asks her to ride on her back and she refuses once again. She suggests that they go bug-catching, but Alluka asks her again to give her an upsy-daisy. She refuses and in an instant, she is crushed to death. Killua, Gotoh, and the other butlers witness this and are shocked, except for Killua. Kikyo explains that when Mitsuba died in the playroom, a fellow butler who was in another building, Hassam, also died. They were in completely different locations but were both turned into minced meat at the same time. Killua explains to his parents that it happened only because Mitsuba declined Alluka's "pesterings" four times in a row. Alluka is next seen being looked after by a new butler, Yasuha. She asks for a piggy-back ride and her wish-granting mode is activated again. Yasuha then asks Alluka to make her a billionaire and she accepts. Suddenly, money falls from the sky, making her wish come true. Back in the mansion, a television report tells that an airship has gone missing along with the great amount of money it was carrying. Yasuha deeply apologizes and Illumi suggests that this is not merely a coincidence. Silva and Kikyo notice that whenever Alluka is with the family, she does not pester anyone at all. Illumi handles the next butler, Kasuga. He orders Kasuga to listen to Alluka's "pesterings", on the condition that if she completes this task, Illumi will overlook her relationship with her lover. After he leaves, Alluka asks for Kasuga's liver, duodenum, spine, and brain. She declines all of this which results in her death. Meanwhile, back in the present, Killua finally enters Alluka's room. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The title of this chapter is an intentional misspelling of the word "siblings". Rather than using 兄弟, a term consisting of the kanji for "elder brother" and "younger brother" that is nonetheless considered non-indicative of the genders of the siblings involved, chapter 322's title instead uses 兄妹, consisting of the kanji for "elder brother" and "younger sister". The two terms are pronounced identically as stated by the ''furigana'' guide, leaving no doubt that the chapter title is "Siblings". Navigation ru:Главы Арки Выборов Category:Chapters Category:Volume 31 Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc